


Unrequited Love | Chat Noir/Adrien Agreste x Reader

by Animerocks00



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: #requested, Chat-Noir-Imagines, F/M, I suck at tagging, Mari x Adrien, angsty, imagine, tri-shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 22:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7863814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animerocks00/pseuds/Animerocks00
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine: Loving Chat Noir/Adrien Agreste but having an unrequited love because Adrien/Chat is in love with Ladybug.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Unrequited Love | Part I

“–And she’s just amazing!” Adrien finished. The two of you were at Adrien’s house, doing homework. When he had invited you over, you had high hopes that something was bound to happen. But alas, he only wanted to ask you about Ladybug again. You enjoyed his company, really! But, he never came to you to talk or anything, he would always just get straight to the point:

**“What’s the best way to get Ladybug’s attention?”**

It sickened you to no end. Any normal person would’ve thrown their hands up, screamed a few incoherent words, and took off. You would’ve too, but, you couldn’t. You loved Adrien too much for that. You knew your feelings were futile, but what could you do? Love is a pain if it’s not treated right. You knew he loved Ladybug more than he loved you as a friend, but you still wanted to be by his side, even if it pained you to see him go on and on about Ladybug.

“Well,” you placed your pencil down, “Girls like surprises.” You smiled at him as you took out your notebook. “And I know just the thing.”

 

* * *

You sighed silently to yourself as you took a sip out your coffee. Adrien had left about an hour ago to give Ladybug the surprise you wanted him to give **you**. You tried giving him hints, but he never got them. So, when he left, you went to your favorite cafe; **Le Petit Château d'Eau.** You really loved this place. It always seemed to calm you down, no matter how big the issue was. And apparently, you come here a lot because the employees knew you by name.

“I hope he’s having a good time…”

You muttered to yourself sadly, causing your bottom lip to quiver. You didn’t notice that you had started crying until one of your tears fell into your coffee, creating ripples that flowed all the way to the walls of your cup. You quickly wiped away the tears from your cheeks and wiped your eyes, hoping no one had witnessed that. When you took a deep breath and forced yourself to look up again, what you saw took your breath away. Chat Noir, **THE** Chat Noir, is standing in front of you.

“Is anyone sitting here?” Taking your silence for an answer, he proceeded to sit across from you. You were too stunned to say anything. It’s not everyday a superhero appears and sits next to you! Well, across from you.. Even so, he seemed a bit more focused on something else. Following his gaze, you noticed that he was looking at Ladybug. _Is everyone in love with Ladybug?_ You thought angrily. You were ripped away from your thoughts when Chat Noir gave a loud, dreamy sigh. 

“There’s just no girl in the world like Ladybug..” He kept his eyes on Ladybug the entire time he said that.Causing you to start thinking again.

_“Is that how Adrien thinks?”_

_“That there’s **no one**?”_

That certainly broke your heart. Both Chat Noir and Adrien Agreste is in love with Ladybug. _  
_

Chat Noir noticed that you hadn’t said anything at all so he glanced over at you, being surprised by two things rather than one.

“H-Hey…Don’t cry..” He spoke softly, causing you to be surprised. Had you started crying unconsciously? You blinked a few times, noticing that your vision was clearing, and that a concerned superhero was about to wipe away your tears. “I didn’t mean it… I’m sure you’re an amazing girl.”

Before Chat Noir could touch your face, you pulled back. You gave him a hard glare and stood. “Don’t touch me.” You looked down, clutching your hands into fists. “Don’t EVER touch me!” You screamed at him, letting the tears fall freely down your face. “You and Adrien are just the same..” You muttered before taking off.

Never once looking back to see Chat Noir’s shocked face.


	2. Unrequited Love | Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien begins to notice how you've started to skip school and starts to think it's his fault. So he and his girlfriend, Marinette, decides to go look for you.

“So….You haven’t seen her anywhere?” Adrien asked his girlfriend, Marinette, who shook her head.

“No actually..” Marinette tapped her chin.

“It’s ok.” Adrien sighed. You had been missing for an entire week now and no one has seen you. Whenever he asks your friends, they never truly give him an answer, And if by any chance he ran into your father–Adrien shuddered.

Not a good memory.

“How about I come with to help you find her?” Marinette asked. Even if the two of you never really conversed; Anyone and everyone could clearly see how much your disappearance was affecting him.

“That would be wonderful! Thank you!” Adrien leaned in and gave Marinette a quick peck on the lips.

Marinette only giggled when he pulled away and gave him a genuine smile.

“We can go look after school.”

* * *

So far, all of the places that Marinette and Adrien visited caused them to become empty handed. All the places that they had checked were your favorite spots in all of Paris. So that meant you were at the last place Adrien wanted to check.

**Your House**

* * *

“I don’t like this plan..”

“It’ll be ok.”

“I’m sorry, but I still don’t like this plan.”

“I’m pressing the doorbell–”

“Should we leave?”

“No—”

“Ok, I’m gonna go ahead and leave then.”

Just as Adrien began to walk away, Marinette was able to grab his hand and pull him back to the lightly decorated door.

“It’s going to be okay Adrien. We’ll just ask to see her and see what happens after that.” Marinette offered Adrien a smile.

One that he didn’t return.

“Okay..” He muttered and rung the doorbell.

Shortly after the doorbell started to play its usual tune, Adrien interlocked his hand with Marinette but kept his gaze fixated on the door.

.

.

.

After exactly three minutes and twenty seconds–Adrien counted–the door was finally answered.

It was none other than the man he didn’t want to see right now.

**Your Father.**

Adrien cowered behind Marinette and pushed her forwards. Urging her to do something. Marinette hesitated but stepped up.

“Excuse me Mr. (L/N).” Marinette cleared her throat, “I’m Marinette Duplin-Cheng, one of (Y/N)’s friends and I was wondering if we could…perhaps…see her..?” Marinette gave him an awkward smile., not knowing what else to do.

Though, your father seemed to look right through Marinette.

And right at Adrien.

“You.” He suddenly spoke, sending violent shudders down Adrien’s spine. “Didn’t you come by here before?”

Slowly and hesitantly, Adrien nodded.“

“Well, you already know the answer. No.”

Adrien opened his mouth to say something, but your father continued.

“She doesn’t want to see you,” Your father then pointed to Marinette. “and she’s **never** spoken about you before.”

Marinette was hurt. Really hurt. The two of you never really talked that much but you’ve talked enough to at least say you’re acquainted with each other. You were the most popular girl at school and was completely oblivious to it. You were friends with everyone and never **EVER** forgot anyone’s name.

“But sir, I–”

“No excuses, she doesn’t want to see anyone right now.”

Just as Marinette was about to say something else, another voice was heard from behind the man.

“Dad.”

Hearing a new voice, everyone froze. Your father stepped aside and behind him stood you. (Y/N) (L/N).

“It’s ok Dad, I know the both of them.” You gave him a genuine smile.

He hesitated but gave you and nod and stepped back into the house, closing the door behind him. When you were sure that he was gone, your smile dropped and you quickly pivoted to glare at the two.

“What are you two doing here?” You growled under your breath but spoke loud enough for them to hear.

The two of them both remained silent. Marinette was very shaken up and Adrien was just confused on what to say.

You dropped your glare when you finally decided that they weren’t going to say anything. You scoffed and continued to walk, but Adrien’s hand on your forearm stopped you.

You looked back at him with a hard glare. “What?” You growled, trying to free your arm from his grip but to no avail.

“W-Where,” Adrien stopped and gulped, trying to stop his stuttering. “are you going?”

“I’m. going.” You aggressively ripped your arms from his grip.”To. The store. To get milk like my mom asked me to.”

“Adrien came out of his way to see you! Stop being so stuck up, and sassy! And please drop that attitude!” Marinette shouted, pushing Adrien back so that she could stand between you and him.

“Oh?” You hummed in false amusement. “Do you honestly have any room to talk **Ladybug**?” You spat out her false persona as if it burned every fiber of your being.

Marinette froze when she heard you say her superhero name. No one knew about that other than Adrien…

“How do you know that…?” Adrien asked.

“It’s common knowledge, my dear Chat.” You smirked, this time pushing Marinette away so hard that she fell onto her bottom.

Adrien was worried about his girlfriend, but no matter what he tried, he couldn’t remove his gaze from yours.

“Everyone could see it if they actually thought about it.” You continued taking a few steps so that you could be directly in-front of him. “You both have the same blonde hair, emerald eyes, body structure, practically everything!”

“But there is one thing I don’t understand, why are you so different in personality traits?” You asked rhetorically, another smirk growing on your lips.

Your full, slightly wet lips.

 _Mon Dieu…_ Adrien thought. Why did you have to appear so hot now?

A dark blush started to rise to Adrien’s cheeks as he looked down at you. His bottom lip started to quiver and he quickly looked away, covering his mouth with his hand. He felt as if he’d start drooling if he continued to stare any longer.

“What’s this~?” You sung, grabbing his chin and directing him back to you. “You..aren’t blushing are you?” Your smirk broke out into a large grin.

Adrien couldn’t muster any kind of response and his face only grew more flustered. He honestly looked like he was going to faint.

“You look like you’re gonna faint over me…” You raised an eyebrow. “Well, that’s too bad because,” You leaned in close to whisper in Adrien’s ear. “You had your chance.”

You then pulled away and skipped down the sidewalk, humming a sweet tune as you went.

Adrien looked down, clutching his fist as he desperately tried to calm his blush.

He had completely forgotten about Marinette and she would’ve continued to go unnoticed if she didn’t clear her throat.

“Oh, I’m sorry.” Adrien walked over to Marinette and helped her up.

“What was that?” Marinette asked Adrien when she was back on her feet.

“What do you mean?”

“You were like a fish out of water when you saw her!”

“Oh…” Adrien looked down.

“What happened?”

Adrien started to shift uncomfortably. “I dunno I just…” He then started to scratch the back of his neck. “It’s been so long since I’ve seen her and I just froze when I saw how different she is now.”

The two sat in silence for a moment before Marinette came to a conclusion.

“You love her…..don’t you?”

Before Adrien was able to muster up a pathetic stutter-filled response, they both went silent as the door opened again.

When they looked it wasn’t your father (Thankfully) but instead it was a woman with her (H/C) hair tied back into a loose bun.

“Are you the ones that came over to speak to my daughter?” She asked, her voice laced with hope.

Adrien and Marinette were unable to come up with an answer so they both just gave a nod in response.

Her face then brightened up, and a big smile made it’s way onto her face. “Well don’t just stand there! Come in, come in!” She opened the door wide enough so that they could walk in.

The two were hesitant but they could never disrespect an adult. So, they followed her inside. When they stepped in, the house’s atmosphere was warm and cozy. There were various pieces of furniture and even a stairway that lead up to the second floor.

“Wow, your house is very amazing Mrs. (L/N)!” Marinette smiled. She then nudged Adrien so that he could say something too.

“I agree! It is very symmetrical.” Adrien forced a smile.

“Thank you,” Your mom smiled. “I designed it myself.” She then started to make her way towards the kitchen, giving a slight gesture so that the two teens would follow.

“Design?” Adrien repeated, following the woman into the kitchen.

“That’s correct. I specialize in architecture, and this was my first house I had ever designed.”

“Wow. You’re really good! What school did you attend?”

“None–you can sit if you want–I just picked it up somehow. I’ve never attended a single architecture school in my life.”

Adrien nodded and did as he was told, taking a seat at a the dining room table. It gave him a clear view of the kitchen so he could keep up the conversation with your mom if he wanted to.

“That’s very amazing Mrs.(L/N)–”

“Please, call me Mary.”

“Mary?” It felt weird to call an adult by their first name.

“Yes, Mary. and what are your names?” She asked when Marinette joined Adrien at the table.

“My name’s Marinette Duplin-Cheng.”

“And I’m Adrien Agreste.”

Mary smiled at the two and joined them at the table when she finished preparing the cookies.

“Would you like one?” She gestured to the cookies.

“Would I?!” Adrien instantly dug in, grabbing two cookies in each hand. Marinette elbowed his side, gesturing that he was being rude, but he continued to eat the cookies anyways.

“Your cookies are delicious Mary!” Adrien spoke through a full mouth.

She smiled with the shake of her head. “These are actually my daughter’s recipe.”

Adrien stuffed the last cookie in his mouth and looked up at Mary. “(Y/N) made these?”

Mary nodded. “She used to be very determined when baking, or maybe even arts and crafts.” Her smile faltered. “But lately, she hasn’t been herself. The last time I saw her show another emotion besides fake happiness was December 31st last year…”

Adrien froze. That was the exact date that the two of you became unaquainted with each other.

“She came home crying that day. There wasn’t much that I could do since I didn’t know what the situation was, so all I could do was comfort her.” Mary started to blink back tears. “And, you know, it’s very hard for a mother when she doesn’t know what’s bothering her child and there’s nothing that you could do about it! The two of you are the first friends of hrs to come over and I thought that maybe you two would’ve known what happened to her.” Mary started to wipe her eyes with her sleeve.

True, Marinette might’ve knew nothing about what happened that day, but Adrien definitely knew.

And he was going to fix what he had broken. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt so embarrassed typing the "lips" part  
> Like, seriously -//_//-
> 
> Oh! And I think that I MAY know how to get photos in now!


	3. Unrequited Love | Part III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After going to (Y/N)'s house, then speaking to (Y/N)'s mother, Adrien begins to understand what really happened and what he should do to fix it. Meanwhile, (Y/N) decides to try and fix some things.

##  **Unrequited Love (Finale)**

* * *

_I wonder if those two are still at my house…_ You thought to yourself as you entered your family’s local store. The store was about three complete blocks away from your house, so it wasn’t **much** walking. Just half a mile. No biggie. Besides, you’d take any chance you could to get away from those two.

With a small huff, and the slight lifting of your longest bang; you decided to just forget about them for now. At least until you left the store.

You quickly made your way to the dairy section of the store and picked out your mother’s favorite brand of milk. It wasn’t hard to find. Your mother always sent you to get things–mostly milk–and you pretty much knew where everything was.

After closing one of the many doors to Dairy’s cooler section, you made your way to the register to pay.

The only person at the register today was a short elderly lady. Most of the time when you came to this store, it was a young woman that was most likely in her early twenties.

You had actually grown quite close to said woman. She was really nice and would talk to you whenever you stopped by.

Too bad she’s not here now…

“Hello, how are you?” The small woman greeted.

“Hello, I’m fine, you?”

“Could be better.” She sighed as she took the gallon of milk and quickly ran it under the red beam.

“What makes you say that?” You asked as she put it into a plastic bag.

“It’s been an exhausting day.. my daughter has been very depressed lately and won’t come out of her room. She hasn’t been to school in a week or talked to any of her friends. It really has me worried but there’s nothing I can do..”

You paused. The story sounded exactly like what your mom would tell someone else. Of course, you knew that she was talking about your favorite cashier, because that’s her daughter. But still, you never really thought that being anti-social could hurt someone this bad.

“-miss?” She called again, finally getting your attention. “Your price is 3.40.”

“Oh yes, my apologies.” You grabbed a five dollar bill and gave it to her. She opened the register and placed the bill inside, but before she could give you any change, you cut in.

“No, that’s OK. Keep the change.” You gave her a small smile. “But in return, may I ask you something?”

“Yes you may.”

“As a mother, does it hurt when your child doesn’t tell you everything?”

“Well, I can’t exactly speak for all mothers when I say this but, Yes. It hurts when your child is possibly in pain and there is nothing you can do about it.” 

This got you thinking. What had your mother been feeling this entire time? You had suddenly come one day crying, and the next day, you spoke nothing about it. Maybe it’s about time you made it up to your mother.

“Thank you ma’m.” You took the plastic bag from her. “Another thing, if you feel like you can’t help her, let her know that you have her back and you’ll always be there for her. She’ll tell you eventually.”

And with that, you left.

* * *

“All I’m saying is to give me the truth Adrien.”

“But I did already.”

“No you didn’t. Not all of it.”

“What do you think I’m not telling you, Marinette?”

“Whether you love (Y/N) or not.”

“I already said no.”

“Whatever Adrien, it’s not gonna happen.”

Adrien sighed and opened the door to his and Marinette’s classroom. Marinette brushed past Adrien and went to sit. With another sigh, Adrien continued to his seat. Though, when he got there, his seat was taken.

It was a female, and she was turned away from him so he couldn’t tell who it was.

“Excuse me, this is my seat…”

Adrien muttered, but he got no response. So, he tried again.

“Excuse me–”

“Once is enough thank you. Besides, I heard you. But if I didn’t move, clearly I don’t care.”

The words were so harsh and cold. Adrien didn’t know how to respond at all. And it only worsened when the female turned to glare at him.

“(Y/N)! You came back to school!!” Adrien nearly tackled you. If it weren’t for your quick reflexes, he would’ve probably jumped all over you.

“What do you think you’re doing!?” You yelled, keeping him pushed far back with your hands.

“I’m greeting and apologizing to you.”

Your glare hardened and you continued to stare at the blonde. “You have no reason to greet me. And, your actions are unforgivable.”

“I know…” Adrien sighed sadly. He felt guilty, he really did. He had messed up, and he wanted to make it up to you. But you always pushed him away whenever he tried. “Wait a moment, what are you doing back at school anyways?”

A small blush crept up onto your cheeks. “M-My mom wanted me to come to school today, so of course I did what she said. You think I’d disobey my mother?”

Adrien smirked. “Is that really how it is?”

“Yes.” You frowned and punched his arm, causing him to only raise an eyebrow. The smirk was still evident on his face, and the punch apparently didn’t hurt him. You were considering punching him again, but the teacher entered and told everyone to take their seats.

Of course, Adrien **had** to sit next to you.

You sighed and scooted further away from him.

This was going to be a long week.

* * *

Ever since you had came back to school, Adrien had become more clingy and would always hang around you. Somewhere down the line, you found out that Marinette had broken up with him because she thought that he was in love with you.

**As if.**

The brick-head wants nothing more than a Best Friend. Since his “Bugaboo” ditched him. And the worst part was, you had to always keep your guard up. He was like a Lion amongst a field of grass. He was always ready to pounce and you were his prey.

Sometimes he was successful, and sometimes he failed. It mostly depended on how lucky you were that day.The most embarrassing was when he tried to jump onto you, fell, and dragged you with him. Sure, it would’ve been funny with the way he fell and everything, but the fact that you landed on top of him was unbearable.

He wouldn’t stop talking about it for days!!

The memories were unstoppable, and they came at the worst time possible. It had all happened in a blur.

You were walking to your local store once more, but this time Adrien accompanied you. He had pleaded and begged to go, so you eventually succumbed.

Before the two of you had gotten there, the two of you could see a giant explosion from where the store should be. The two of you immediately started running for it, but since you were still a block away, you had gotten there too late.

Both your favorite cashier, her mother, and a few customers had been captured by an akumatized villain.

They were suspended by ropes and they were slowly being pulled up into the sky.

“Chat Noir! Please! You have to help them!” You had begged. You could remember the tears stinging at your eyes. “At least hold off the villain until Ladybug gets here!”

Adrien had went silent, he had did as you told him and transformed, but still, he was hesitating.

“What are you waiting for?!” You shouted at him.

“Well, how about I make a deal?” He smirked. “If I save them all successfully, I want a kiss. Not on the cheek, or forehead. Lips.”

You blinked. The tears had spilled from your eyes at the action. “What?”

“Do we have a deal?”

“Why are you doing this _**right now**_!?”

“Well, it’s not like their life is on the line.”

“IT IS!”

“Well, we could sit here all day.”

You took a deep breath. “Fine. If one civilian is left, you get nothing. If they are all saved, you’ll get your reward.”

This made him smile. “All right, Prinsessa.”

And with that, he left. Now to see if he was going to live up to his own deal. It was entertaining when you had the upper-hand.

_Finally._

* * *

##  **Hewo!! @Animerocks00 here! With the final part to the Unrequited Love tri-shot!.  
**

##  **The other parts can be found here:**

##  **[Part One](http://chat-noir-imagines.tumblr.com/post/136311378309/i-apologize-if-this-is-not-the-gif-you-preferred) (Tumblr)**

**[Part One](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7863814/chapters/17957851) (Ao3)**

##  **[Part Two](http://chat-noir-imagines.tumblr.com/post/140581044799/unrequited-love-adrien-agrestechat-noir-x) (Tumblr)**

**[Part Two](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7863814/chapters/17957986) (Ao3)**

* * *

**BONUS:**

“I saved everyone just as you asked! Can I have that kiss now?”

Chat Noir puckered his lips, leaning in to capture a kiss. Before he could get too close, you put your hand over his mouth.

“I changed my mind. The deal’s off.”

“What!? That’s unfair! A deal is a–”

Chat Noir was was cut off when you cupped his cheeks and captured his lips in a passionate kiss.

Perhaps you were never over him in the first place..

* * *

 

##  **Thank you so much for reading!!**

##  **Oneshot by:[@animerocks00](https://tmblr.co/m_HjcLLL_va7xziJNYj2liA)**

##  **Imagine by:[@animerocks00](https://tmblr.co/m_HjcLLL_va7xziJNYj2liA)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really apologize if it seems like the reader is more female than anything! I try to keep it as gender-neutral as I possibly can whenever I'm rushing to finish something.
> 
> Also, I feel like I put an important and awesome life lesson in here :3

**Author's Note:**

> One of the most popular oneshots/tri-shot I've written on my blog :3  
> And finally; I'm getting used to Aooo's layout!
> 
> Also, SO SO SORRY FOR THE SHORT FIRST CHAPTER


End file.
